Le Pressentiment
by Mayura Kl
Summary: Même si James ne semble pas le partager, Lily a un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sait déjà que cette nuit sera la plus longue...


Disclaimer : L'univers HP appartient à JKR.

Un petit OS que j'ai retrouvé dans les archives de mon ordinateur !

* * *

Quelque chose ne va pas. Lily balance nerveusement ses jambes d'avant en arrière.

_Aïe ! _

À force de s'agiter sur sa chaise, elle s'est cogné le petit orteil. À croire que cette partie du corps ne sert qu'à se faire mal.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande James.

Mais elle ne peut pas répondre, parce qu'elle-même n'a aucune idée de la réponse. Elle se sent nerveuse, c'est tout. Aussi nerveuse qu'un hippogriffe qu'on aurait cruellement enfermé dans trois mètres carré. Comme lui, elle tourne et se retourne, prisonnière de ses pensées.

N'y tenant plus, elle finit par se lever et observe compulsivement tout ce qui l'entoure. Seulement, tout est normal et rien ne peut justifier l'horrible pressentiment qui l'obsède. Son fils d'un an, le petit Harry, dort paisiblement dans la pièce à côté, et aucun bruit ne s'échappe de sa chambre. Quel petit ange, si sage ! Les anciennes photos de Quidditch de James reposent sur le buffet du salon, et le Poursuiveur qu'il était s'ébouriffe éternellement avec fierté les cheveux. Il y a d'autres photos, de James et Lily ensemble, de James, Lily et leur fils, de James et Lily et leurs amis... Tellement belles. Bonheur presque palpable. Soudain, un cri terrifiant sort du fond de la gorge de Lily :

- Ma baguette ! Où est ma baguette ? JAMES ! Où est ma baguette...

Sa voix s'est cassée. Elle pleure presque. En ces temps troublés de guerre où l'on ne parle que de mage noir, ne pas avoir sa baguette revient à être aussi vulnérable que le Boursouflet qui vient de naître, et ce n'est certainement pas prudent. Comme Lily s'y attendait, James lève calmement les yeux de la table qu'il était en train de laver d'un sort adroit, et embrasse la pièce d'un coup d'œil. Son roc ; heureusement qu'il est là ! Il lui abandonne sa propre baguette dans la main.

- Voilà, tu es rassurée, tu as une baguette, murmure-t-il comme s'il sentait instinctivement son inquiétude. Tu as dû oublier la tienne dans la cuisine, je vais la chercher.

Lily serre l'objet en bois entre ses doigts jusqu'à s'en blanchir les jointures, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Presque apaisée grâce à James, elle réussit à rassembler ses pensées et s'écroule dans le fauteuil un peu défoncé du salon. Elle cherche à se détendre. Par la fenêtre, la nuit est tombée sur le petit village de Godric's Hollow. Elle semble encore un peu plus sombre que d'habitude, et Lily n'aime pas tellement ça. Elle se sert de la baguette de James pour fermer les volets sans même se lever. Ses muscles sont enfin relâchés de la tension de la journée.

Brusquement, l'explosion la plus violente que Lily ait jamais entendue lui déchire les tympans. Forte de son entraînement pour le duel et l'affrontement voire la guerre, elle se relève immédiatement, tendue au maximum, tous les sens en alerte. Il lui faut moins d'une seconde pour constater que l'explosion vient de derrière elle, de... La cuisine !

- JAMES !

Des cris terrifiants viennent de la cuisine. Elle reconnaît la voix de James, mais l'autre... Il y a de la cruauté pure dedans. Si une voix pouvait avoir une couleur, celle-ci serait blanche. Glaciale. Sans timbre. Elle brandit la baguette. La baguette qui est un peu plus grande que la sienne... Elle se rappelle... Non ! Et si James n'avait pas de baguette ? Par sa faute ! C'est sa faute !

Deuxième explosion, et la porte et le mur de la cuisine volent en éclats, offrant à Lily une pleine vue sur l'atroce spectacle qui se déroule là. La pièce entièrement détruite est devenue le siège d'un combat à mort. James, debout dans les décombres de ce qui fut un plan de travail en bois, a réussi à attraper in extremis la baguette de sa femme qu'elle avait effectivement oubliée là. Et il fait face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, au plus terrible mage noir de tous les temps, à celui qui sème la mort partout où il passe. Il n'a même pas l'air humain, et c'est ça qui doit être le plus affreux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a appris à combattre à sa sortie de Poudlard, Lily a un instant de doute tellement la situation est désespérée. James met fin à ce doute en hurlant un seul mot :

- HARRY ! S'ENFUIR... Avec... lui...

Lily n'hésite qu'un instant. Certes, abandonner James pourrait être considéré comme lâche... Mais James est fort. Il a reçu une véritable formation de guerrier. Harry n'est qu'un petit garçon d'un an, qui a encore plus urgemment besoin d'elle. Alors pour la première fois, elle tourne le dos à son mari. Pour courir dans la chambre de son fils... Son joyau, celui qu'elle veut sauver. Elle l'aime tellement que la simple idée de le perdre lui est insupportable. Elle n'ose même pas imaginer le pire, tout simplement parce que c'est impensable. Si elle le perdait, elle se perdrait elle-même, et cela n'est tout simplement pas possible, tellement peu imaginable que son esprit refuse de l'envisager.

Elle trouve l'enfant réveillé par le bruit, accroché aux barreaux de son petit lit de bébé. Elle se précipite vers lui, le sert dans ses bras, lui murmure des mots d'amour. Il y a une fenêtre, elle calcule rapidement s'il est possible de sauter avec Harry dans ses bras sans mettre la vie de celui-ci en danger.

Elle entend confusément derrière elle que la bataille s'est déplacée dans la pièce principale de la maison qui jouxte la chambre de Harry. Toujours plus proche d'elle. Des meubles volent en éclats. Un objet en verre a atterri jusque dans la chambre de Harry, brisé, et a entaillé profondément l'épaule de la jeune mère. À quelques centimètres près, c'était la tête de Harry qui était menacée.

- LILY !

C'est James qui a hurlé, et ramène Lily à ses préoccupations. Le temps n'est plus au doute, elle déverrouille la fenêtre... Quelle idée de mettre autant de sortilèges de protection ! Et elle n'a pas assez de force pour briser le carreau, sans compter qu'elle pourrait blesser Harry dans l'opération...

- Avada Kedavra.

La voix qui a prononcé le sort l'a fait avec un tel calme que c'en est déroutant. Lily a trop peur de savoir si James a été touché. Elle ne veut pas y penser, son cœur en serait tellement brisé qu'elle ne pourrait même plus sauver Harry, or c'est ce qui compte dans l'instant.

Lorsque Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle a encore la main sur la poignée de la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir, et elle sent confusément que tout est fini. James doit déjà être mort, elle sait parfaitement que sinon, même s'il n'avait plus qu'un seul membre valide, il se jetterait entre le mage et sa femme. Pour qu'il s'arrête, il est évident qu'il doit être mort...

Lily ne veut pas mourir dos à Voldemort, la main sur une fenêtre, prête à s'enfuir. Elle veut rester digne. Alors en une fraction de seconde elle pose Harry contre le mur, Harry qui est anormalement silencieux pour un enfant de son âge, comme s'il comprenait l'importance du moment. Elle lève la baguette de James, et un instant l'acajou chaud entre ses doigts lui rappelle son mari. Une larme coule sur sa joue, mais elle s'en moque. Elle se battra, pour James. Pour Harry. Elle veut tellement que Harry vive que c'en est complètement insensé. Elle sent son cœur se remplir de sentiments qu'elle n'a ni le temps ni l'envie d'analyser. Son fils, son amour, son cœur...

Le rire sadique du mage noir lui remplit les oreilles, mais elle n'y pense même pas. Elle ne veut pas que James soit mort pour rien, alors elle fait face à l'être ignoble qui se dresse devant elle. La présence de Harry derrière elle lui donne le courage de ne pas flancher. Jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'au dernier souffle de vie.

Cinq ans plus tard, Harry profite d'un instant de tranquillité dans la maison des Dursley pour jouer dans la jardin, seul et minuscule dans la végétation. Et innocemment, il pense :

_Le vert n'est-elle pas la plus belle couleur du monde ? _


End file.
